1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the financial service and banking industries, and, more particularly, to systems, computer program products, and associated computer-implemented methods of providing prioritized payments from proceeds of automatic deposits.
2. Background
Today, a bank customer can authorize a loan provider to debit a customer's bank account, e.g., a checking, savings, money market, for a loan payment, or, more generally, a customer can authorize a creditor to debit the customer's bank account for a bill payment. Funds, however, may or may not be in the account at the time the creditor is authorized to debit or receive the funds. Furthermore, the bank authorized to make the debit controls the order of presentment. This allows the covering of an overdraft to the bank itself first or processing larger items early in the day in order to generate more overdraft fees when multiple smaller items are processed later in the day. Rather than bounce one big check, for example, banks may choose to bounce several smaller checks to generate extra fees.
It is known for banks to offer money management systems that have a money management account and a discretionary fund account in which bills are paid directly from the money management account on a customer-determined schedule, and excess funds beyond the customer's budget are transferred into the discretionary fund account. It is also known that such a money management system can be used in conjunction with loan payments. These offerings, however, still require the customer to determine a budget and schedule of payments.
Other systems or computer-implemented methods include having an employer make loan payments on behalf of an employee directly out of payroll. Such solutions needlessly involve the employer in the finances of the employee, which can raise privacy concerns and introduce complexity into the payroll process.
Direct deposit proceeds, as the name implies, are often directly deposited into a bank Customer's deposit account, also known as a checking account, demand deposit account, savings account, or bank account. A direct deposit can be more generally known as an automatic deposit. Partially as a result of the situation with funds not being available to authorized creditors, among other reasons, many people simply do not have a traditional checking, savings, or other deposit account; they do not write checks. Instead, their automatic deposit proceeds, such as payroll and government benefits, typically are deposited into prepaid card accounts. Often these customers limit payments to available funds on a prepaid card.